3 immortals
by undergirl
Summary: Cinco almas concientes, en un mundo inconciente de aquellas criaturas que rodean e inundan nuestra imaginación, la realidad vuelta fantasía de un mundo que desconocemos hasta nosotros mismos.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es dedicado a unas personas muy especiales, a quienes aprecio con toda el alma.

**Leyendas de una tierra desconocida**

Cinco almas inconcientes en su mundo conciente descansando entre las imágenes de un mundo conocido. Sus hábitos rodaban por el tiempo en mundos sin perdón del señor cronos mientras que sin pensarlo sus vidas estaban a punto de perder todo aquello que habían aprendido.

La noche llego como el día se fue, y torre de concreto se inundo en carmesí mientras la alarma resonaba despertando a todos sus habitantes de sus rutinas. Sus pasos resonaron hasta su destino en el recibidor donde podían admirar las pantallas de la computadora. El ladrón había escapado con piezas preciosas del museo de la ciudad, sin dejar ninguna pista, ni siquiera rastro alguno de su presencia, las cámaras de seguridad no habían filmado nada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y las piezas hubieran desaparecido al ojo mecánico de estas.

"esto es muy extraño" decía el líder titán mientras examinaba el lugar detenidamente, sus compañeros investigaban en otras áreas, buscando mas objetos valiosos que faltaran de sus estantes o sus jaulas de cristal, pero solo aquellas piezas de antiguo valor habían desaparecido.

"Robin ven a ver esto" dijo el joven verde desde afuera el cual señalaba unas enormes huellas caninas. Su tamaño y profundidad marcaban que se trataba de un enorme animal, un canino tal vez de dos metros de altura o más, la tierra estaba removida lo que remarcaba su prisa por escapar pero no había evidencia de su llegada solo de su huida.

"¿Qué clase de animal aria algo así?" pregunto el hombre de hojalata escaneando las huellas buscando alguna pista en ellas.

"uno que sabia lo que hacia" decía el líder examinando las huellas atentamente. "¿algún rastro Cyborg?"

"nada… puro lodo y tierra… y una pequeña muestra de ADN de origen desconocido…no encuentra relación con otros animales"

"guach…huele a carne podrida" decía el joven verde el cual cambiaba su estado de sabueso a su forma normal tapándose la nariz con un semblante asqueado.

"he seguido las huellas, pero terminan en la ciudad" interrumpió la joven extraterrestre aterrizando cerca de sus compañeros mientras el líder se quedaba un momento pensativo sin encontrar respuesta a lo que sucedía.

"chico bestia sigue el rastro, Starfire ve con el, Cyborg un análisis completo del terreno, investigare mas de fondo desde la torre" ordeno el líder mientras el joven verde se transformaba en su sabueso siguiendo el olor de las huellas siendo seguido por la joven extraterrestre, mientras tanto, el joven de metal examinaba las huellas escaneándolas y analizándolas.

El joven maravilla caminaba por el largo pasillo de su torre mirando la computadora atentamente mientras la dama oscura le hacia compañía, ayudándolo con la investigación.

"¿Qué has descubierto Raven?"

"nada… no encuentro ni rastro de energía pero hay algo curioso… el objeto que robaron es un ojo de cíclope de 500 años… una piedra que según viejas leyendas rumanas tiene el poder de domar a las bestias del séptimo infierno" dijo la joven dama oscura mientras mostraba una imagen del objeto robado.

"¿Quién creería una tontería como esa?"

"ho nuestro ladrón es un coleccionista… o alguien que cree demasiado en cuentos de hadas" dijo la joven dama oscura intentando fingir la seguridad en su voz, mientras la torre volvía a cubrirse en carmín, y las computadoras enloquecían mostrando un nuevo crimen en una enorme mansión de una familia de riquezas incalculables y antigua linaje.

"Cyborg ve rápido a la mansión Galdarf de inmedia…" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo llamado, esta vez en una vieja casa de un coleccionista de objetos exóticos. "Chico bestia, Starfire… vayan a…" su voz fue interrumpida por la oscuridad que inundo el ambiente.

La joven dama miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar un interruptor, pero no encontraba pista de este, sus pasos fueron lentos y resonantes al igual que los del joven maravilla, pero había un tercer eco casi inaudible que podían captar, un eco extraño que parecía ser provocado para llamar su atención.

"¡¡Raven enciende las luces de emergencia!!" ordeno el líder titán mientras la torre se cubría de un rojo escalofriante, examinando a su alrededor para percatarse de una silueta descansando en su sillón.

"no se preocupen estoy cómoda aquí" dijo la joven que se encontraba en el sillón levantándose de su asiento, cu piel lechosa era casi parecía a la palidez de la dama oscura mientras que un cabello largo y ondulado caía por sus hombros bañando su espalda, sus ropas eran de un cuero negro desmangadas, con una cruz de plata resaltando en su pecho corriendo desde su cuello hasta donde comenzaba un corsé adornado por figuras de colmillos, de la base de este se asomaba su gabardina la cual cubría sus piernas cubiertas por el mismo cuero y unas botas largas hasta las rodillas de una suela muy pesada y al estilo militar, en su tobillos asomaban dos piezas de oro mientras sus brazos estaba cubiertos por el mismo metal en unos alargados guantes que le permitían flexibilidad y movimiento, pero que no dejaban de mirarse pesados y toscos.

"¿Quién eres?... ¿Cómo entraste?" pregunto el líder mientras rápidamente sacaba su bastón de entre sus ropas, moviéndose con cautela en una pose defensiva.

"no tienen nada bueno aquí… lo único que hay es pizza rancia mucho mas vieja que yo" la atención de Robin fue interrumpida por una voz grave proveniente del pasillo, sus ojos no pudieron esconder la sorpresa al admirara un perro, su aspecto era el de un perro normal algo pequeño, patas alargadas con garras toscas y una cola muy peluda, sus orejas gachas jugaban entre semblantes, pero lo curioso de este animal era su extraño color verdoso y su habilidad para hablar perfectamente.

"¡¡¡no alejen a ese perro de mi!!!" grito la dama oscura al mirar al perro el cual solo se acercaba a la chica y se sentaba cerca de sus pies.

"y parece la mas cuerda de estos niños, cielos, asustarse de un pequeño e indefenso perro"

"lamentamos lo ocurrido… pero le sugiero que mejor ni se preocupen por investigar esos pequeños incidentes" dijo la joven para levantarse del sillón sacando una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol de colores amarillos y verdosos.

"tu fuiste quien robo el museo" dijo el líder mirándola atentamente sin perderla de vista ningún instante.

"yo no utilizaría esa palabra tan fuerte… mas bien diría… préstamo a largo plazo… estará mas segura conmigo niños… ya me di cuenta de la deficiencia de su seguridad" dijo la joven mientras que con un rápido movimiento de su mano desaparecía la piedra de estas.

"eso sigue siendo robar… y el robar es un crimen que se castiga muy seriamente" menciono Raven haciendo brillar sus manos en energía oscura al admirar el truco de la chica.

"he cometido muchos crímenes durante toda mi vida, y me han castigado con severidad… jejeje lo que ahora es justicia es mas injusta que las leyes de la sombras" susurro la joven en un tono burlón mirando al pequeño perro.

"hasta los minotauros tienen mejor orden social que los humanos… y eso que son bestias enseradas por el tiempo, en un laberinto de milenios" susurro el pequeño animal rascándose la oreja derecha con su pata trasera.

"contéstame ahora… ¿Quién rayos eres?" Robin intento acercarse a la joven pero en un parpadeo las luces regresaron a la normalidad mientras que esta y el perro había desaparecido en la distracción. Los demás entraron inmediatamente tras la presencia del peligro que corrían los dos jóvenes en la torre, pero al entrar los encontraron sanos y salvos aunque un pequeño semblante de confusión recorría sus rostros.

**Continuara?**

**Todo depende si quieren que continué o no pero eso ya no depende de mí… (Lanzándole una pequeña pelotita a Harly) depende de quien la toque continuarla.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Saludo Harly, la sucesora de esta historia a quien le tocó la pelotita…je je je…lamento si me demoré…pero espero que les guste

Atte: Una soñadora Harly Grace

PD: De antemano, gracias a todos los que lean esta humilde historia

**Herida y oculta en la oscuridad**

-Vaya día más confuso…viejo me duele la cabeza- decía el chico de piel verde derribándose de espaldas sobre el sofá descansando un poco su cuerpo que le pesaba tanto, después de un día de trabajo en el que nada se había resuelto en relación a los crímenes cometidos, y ahora que llegaba a su amado hogar se encuentra con la noticia de que fue ultrajado por una extraña dama que les hizo una breve visita, no muy placentera para ellos.

-Bestia…para ti todo lo que no tenga que ver con videojuegos y tófu es confuso- le dijo el mayor de los Titanes acercándose a la gigante pantalla de Televisión que tenían frente a ellos., para intentar buscar algo que pudiera unir las piezas de tal rompecabezas.

-Robin…pero, estas seguro que esa extraña chica no les hizo daño… ¿verdad?- la bella alienígena le preguntaba con confusión en su infantil rostro a su querido líder. Le aterraba pensar que algo les hubiera podido pasar a su gran y mejor amiga de la noche y a su petirrojo amado. Volaba a su alrededor revisándolo esperando que todo se encontrara bien.

-Star basta…en serio estoy bien- respondió secamente el joven de rostro oculto –estamos bien…sólo nos tomó por sorpresa…pero…eso no sucederá otra vez -cerrando su puño frunciendo el seño en señal de frustración. Había tenido tan cerca a su criminal y no había podido ni siquiera tocarla. Pero ahora que conocía su rostro, su físico tal vez sería más fácil dar con esa misteriosa dama de cautivantes ojos y extraña belleza.

Mientras sus compañeros se encontraban cada uno en su asunto, Raven miraba por el gran ventanal la oscuridad de la noche que tanto anhelaba siempre. Con su hermoso y pálido rostro iluminado por la luz de las pequeñas estrellas, y las luces artificiales de la urbe que protegía, observaba a la nada con la luna en sus ojos lavanda, imaginando en su mundo una razón lógica para lo que estaba pasando. Por su mente sólo pasaba que esa chica era una ilusionista cualquiera con un animal manipulado como su compañero verde de equipo, y había robado ese objeto por lo valioso de la pieza. Simplemente era eso y no tenía porque preocuparse, pero entonces… ¿por qué había una vocecilla en su interior que la incomodaba?...

-Iré a meditar a mi habitación- dijo la chica de oscuro semblante sin necesitar dar más explicación a sus acompañantes.

-Ve Rae- le contestó su compañero metálico para dar un gran bostezo. –yo tomaré un rico bocadillo nocturno…pero primero- caminó decidido hacia las puertas del living que dirigen al pasillo de las habitaciones de los jóvenes y puso su mano sobre un dispositivo con esa forma, que parpadeó a su contacto. –Listo, torre T asegurada…ahora…ven acá tocino- susurró con una mirada maliciosa hacia la cocina para correr a esta la nevera y abrirla como si realmente muriera de hambre y no hubiese probado bocado en días.

Mirando con algo de desesperación a sus compañeros de equipo levantando una ceja al ver que nadie compartía su frustración por algo que a él le parecía realmente serio, se sentó frente a esa gran computadora donde antes Cyborg había estado revisando datos-Yo seguiré investigando, Cyborg…en cuanto acabes ahí necesito que me recopiles toda la información posible acerca de los objetos que han sido robados…Star…necesito que vayas a dar un vistazo por los alrededores de los crímen junto con Chico Bestia, esperando encontrar alguna relación o patrón en ellos…yo veré que puedo encontrar acerca de esa extraña chica que apareció aquí en la torre…Raven…-finalizó llamando a su compañera gótica la cual estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta corrediza para dirigirse a su habitación.

Raven al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y en su típica voz monótona adicionada con más frialdad de la acostumbrada, pero en un leve susurro respondió – ¿si?...- y guardó silencio de nuevo esperando alguna respuesta de su líder.

-¿Podrías intentar encontrar la presencia de la chica?- dijo Robin mirándola, encontrándose sólo con la espalda de la chica.

-Iré a meditar e intentaré encontrarla…aunque no prometo nada- se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar mirando hacia la puerta. –Su presencia era…extraña-. Después de dicho esto la puerta se abrió ante ella, la chica se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y se perdió en el pasillo al cerrarse aquella puerta metálica.

-Chico Bestia…tal vez sería mejor que nos fuéramos a investigar estos extraños sucesos- digo la alienígena caminando hacia el sillón donde se encontraba el chico verde.

-Awww- levantándose pesadamente y estirando los brazos con pereza –yo lo único que quiero es mi camita-

-Chico Bestia…tenemos un caso aquí, y no lo vamos a dejar pasar por alto por ser robos mínimos…somos héroes, y los héroes no descansan y un crimen debe ser castigado-dijo el líder titán con firmeza sin quitar su vista de la pantalla y sus manos cubiertas del teclado.

-Esta bien viejo…esta bien- caminando hacia la salida donde ya se encontraba Starfire flotando esperando a su compañero para iniciar la misión, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar una alarma tiñéndose toda la torre de rojo con una luz parpadeante.

Todos los titanes que se encontraban en el living se acercaron a Robin que miraba la pantalla buscando el lugar donde se había cometido el nuevo crimen, para segundos después aparecer Raven justo a lado de Robin.

-¿¡Y ahora que?!- preguntó el mayor de los titanes con una sartén caliente en la mano con tocino friéndose en ella. –¿Ahora dónde esta nuestro criminal?

-Aquí- dijeron Raven y Robin a la vez, al tiempo que el enmascarado joven verificaba en la pantalla el lugar de dónde había provenido la señal. –¡El sótano!-gritó por fin el líder. –Raven, ve a sorprenderlo para que no escape…¡Titanes al ataque!- terminó la orden, haciendo que así todos los titanes se movieran.

Raven desapareció entre las alas de un cuervo negro hecho de energía oscura, transportándose en milésimas de segundo al sótano de la torre, para quedarse entre las sombras para sorprender al intruso de su hogar.

Raven miró hacia su alrededor hasta encontrar una red de energía roja que tenía sometida al piso a una loba joven de pelaje amielado y ojos de un amarillo ámbar deslumbrante. Parecía herida ya que había manchas de sangre en el piso con la forma de huellas de animal y se lamía la pata derecha ensangrentada. La joven oscura se acercó a la loba examinándola, mientras el bello animal la miraba como pidiéndole ayuda. En ese instante llegaron el resto de los titanes a la habitación.

-Raven- dijo Robin -¿dónde es…?- pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por los suaves lloriqueos del indefenso animal atrapado.-¿qué?-

Un águila verde bajó en picada hasta dónde estaban Raven y la loba, y se transformó en humano –Hola amiguita, ¿así que tu eres la que causó todo este alboroto?- le dijo mirando a la criatura a los ojos.

-Parece estar herida- dijo Cyborg que acababa de llegar a lado de los otros dos titanes –pero, ¿cómo entró a la torre?...- dijo examinando a la loba la cual sólo los miraba a todos con miedo, y lloriqueaba suavemente mientras lamía la sangre en su pata.

-Robin…¿crees que esta hermosa amiguita es la culpable de lo ocurrido en los incidentes de hoy?- preguntó Star enternecida con el aspecto del animal, pero mirándolo con preocupación a causa de su pata sangrante.

-No lo se Star, pero…hay que hacerle unas pruebas, Cyborg…compara sus huellas con las que encontramos en la primera escena…y necesitamos sedarla para que no intente atacarnos- y así el chico maravilla tomó una cápsula de su cinturón con infinidad de utensilios, pero Raven tocó su mano deteniéndolo para que no soltara el gas adormecedor que contenía esa pequeña capsula. –¿Raven?- Preguntó algo confundido el joven.

-Espera Robin, tal vez dormirla no sea tan buena idea- mirando con atención al animal, que curiosamente volteó a verla con sus grandes ojos amarillo sorprendida e indagándola, o al menos eso sintió la joven oscura.

-Es cierto Robin, tal vez sólo esta asustada y si nos ganamos su confianza, hasta nos podría llevar al criminal, porque no creo que un lobo robe algo nada más porque si…¿de qué le sirve?- completó Chico Bestia acariciando las orejas de la loba, la cual pereció disfrutarlo. –¿Ves?...ya le agrado-.

-Mmmm…-El líder titán se tomó la barbilla con una mano en actitud pensativa. –De acuerdo, no la sedaremos, pero alguien debe cuidarla- mientras veía como Cyborg le tomaba la pata sana para hacer un escaneo de ella con una luz roja, sin que el animal pusiera resistencia. –Star, tu ven conmigo…investigarémos la casa del coleccionista, Chico Bestia, ve a la mansión Galdarf…Cyborg, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre la loba…y Raven…harás lo mismo pero con tus poderes-.

Raven reaccionó de inmediato a mirar a Robin sorprendida y con una mueca de disgusto –¡¿Qué yo qué?!-.

-Ya escuchaste Raven, no creo que haya mucho que puedas encontrar, pero tal vez en su mente puedas ver al dueño o porque esta robando esta clase de cosas si es que ella es nuestra criminal- dijo Robin decidido quitándole con precaución la red roja de energía que mantenía sometida a la loba, la cual sólo se levantó, dejando ver un hermoso pelaje, y a una loba de buen tamaño, pero con rasgos muy delicados, casi humanos.Se estiró un poco y trató de apoyar su pata herida, pero al parecer le dolía bastante porque la dejó colgando. Extrañamente sólo pasó su vista por la de Robin como dando las gracias para mirar de nuevo a Raven.

-Es hermosa nuestra nueva amiguita- dijo la alienígena que flotaba sobre la extraña loba mirándola impresionada.

Mientras esto pasaba Raven no dejaba de ver al animal molesta…pero con mucha curiosidad.

-Me niego a que esa cosa esté cerca de mi mente, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con canes cerca de mi…- dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No es una sugerencia Raven, es una orden…haremos todo lo que podamos por encontrar lo que buscamos, así parezca ridículo. Titanes…cada quien sabe que hacer, en marcha.- Y tras esa orden de su líder, tres de los titanes se movieron de su sitio y caminaron a la salida del sótano.

Raven miró salir a los otros titanes no muy contenta que digamos, al tiempo que el joven metálico tomaba un cabello de la loba –Rae, relajate…será sencillo, es muy dócil…llévala contigo y averigua lo que puedas…no creo que te de lata- dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa para salir del sótano igual.

-¿Se puede saber por qué que demonios les agrado a los animales?- mirando muy molesta a la loba para cambiar su semblante al verla tan atenta. –Ven…vamos a curarte esa herida, después veremos que podemos averiguar sobre ti-. Y así Raven tocó la cabeza del animal suavemente para transportarse ambas a la enfermería donde con mucho cuidado Raven le curó la pata, la cual tenía una herida muy profunda, pero nada grave. Durante todo ese tiempo la loba ni siquiera se inmutó, o hizo alguna expresión de dolor, sólo miraba a la joven gótica como estudiando sus movimientos, su rostro…casi parecía que podía leer sus pensamientos.

Terminando de curarla, con una venda en la pata la loba siguió a Raven hasta su habitación, dónde la chica dudó en dejarla entrar, pero al final cedió cuando vio que la loba no intentó acercarse de más.

-Parece que entendieras mis pensamientos- al estar las dos en esa habitación oscura y solitaria, Raven se sentó en la cama mirando como la loba se sentaba justo frente a ella en el piso, mirándola con curiosidad con esos intensos ojos casi humanos.

-Ya deja de mirarme…-la miró fríamente, pero notó que el animal no le daba respuesta más que su extraña mirada. –Puedes estar en mi habitación porque tienes mucha suerte, pero te aclaro que si se te ocurre acercarte a mis libros o convertir en juguete alguna de mis cosas…o molestarme mientras medito…te mando a volar- dijo la joven oscura a la algo impresionada animal que movió hacia atrás sus orejas al escucharla. Raven dio un suspiro, algo había en esa criatura que le llamaba la atención pero necesitaba meditar si quería averiguar algo de ella, así que tomó su ya habitual posición de loto para meditar concentrándose al máximo, olvidando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con su ya conocida frase –Azarath Metrion Zintos-.

Raven se perdió en su mundo de fantasía, en su mundo interior, mientras que en su habitación algo ocurría. La loba se movió de su lugar y se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido al librero de la chica que permanecía en la cama y al llegar y quedarse parada frente a este se paró en dos patas, al instante una energía de color blanco se formó bajo ella y en ráfagas circulares y lentas comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, transformándola poco a poco en una joven mujer, de apariencia apenas un poco mayor que la de Raven con una cabellera muy larga, más allá de la cintura de color castaño oscuro ondulado, llevaba una blusa negra con escote y atada con un listón en el pecho, con mangas largas divididas en dos por un corté cerca del hombro, con mangas largas y en pico. Traía un corsé sencillo que se atado por la espalda también de color negro, sus guantes tenían una luna dorada en el centro y remates dorados, siendo el color de fondo púrpura, al igual que la falda que lucía los mismos remates dorados, ajustada con un cinto negro con una hebilla dorada que casi formaba un corazón, y con botas divididas en 3 partes diferentes. Traía un dije de una luna menguante y una hermosa diadema con una rosa púrpura en ella. La joven tenía una piel tan extremadamente pálida que parecía sin vida, pero sus ojos amarillos brillante decían lo contrario, estaba llena de vida y belleza.

Esta misteriosa chica tomó uno de los libros de Raven y comenzó a leerlo en la oscuridad de la habitación, sin necesidad de una fuente de luz –Esto es magia…oculta- susurró entre las sombras con una dulce voz melodiosa. Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por una energía oscura que cubrió el libro asustándola un poco mirando hacia donde se hallaba Raven encontrándola con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-Te dije que si tocabas mis libros o mis cosas te mandaría a volar- le dijo Raven amenazadoramente tomándola del cuello con su energía oscura azotando a la desconocida contra la pared.

-Es-pera…no quiero hacer-te…daño- decía la joven que estaba siendo ahorcada contra la pared. –Estoy…aquí para-pedir…a-yuda-. Trataba de formular la chica con trabajo.

-¿Esperas que confié en ti después de que te infiltraste en nuestra torre y te transformas como si nada en una humana, siendo que claramente eras una loba?- le dijo Raven acercándose a ella sin dejar de ahorcarla, pero para su sorpresa la chica de extraña apariencia formó con sus manos látigos de luz blanca que al agitarlos cortaron su energía negra sin problemas, liberándose de sus ataduras.

-No espero que confíes, sólo quiero que me escuches, además…si hubiera querido hacerles daño, ya lo habría hecho…como habrás notado…Déjame hablar por favor- pidió la chica haciendo desaparecer sus látigos en señal de paz. Raven no estaba muy convencida de eso pero bajó sus manos sin dejar de mirar a la extraña joven con recelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...¿fuiste tu quien robó todas esas piezas…verdad?- le decía Raven decidida a no dejar escapar esa oportunidad de interrogarla.

-No…no he sido yo solamente…hemos sido tres, pero lo hemos hecho porque es lo mejor que podemos hacer, tenemos que proteger esos objetos- decía la chica con completa seguridad de sus palabras y una mirada inocente.

-¿Protegerlos?...¿de qué?...son simples piezas de colección- dijo Raven intentando parecer convincente.

-Tú más que nadie sabe que no es así…no niegues tu naturaleza sobrenatural. Bien sabes que hay cosas inexplicables en este mundo y que hay objetos con propiedades mágicas …estos objetos son muy valiosos para razas que…-pero sola se interrumpió como recordando algo que no debía decir -…bueno…como sea, son objetos que deben estar a salvo, y nosotras podemos cuidarlos más que sus anteriores dueños, por eso hemos tenido que robarlos. Pero no ha sido por mala intención, y necesitamos de su ayuda- la chica finalizó ya con una vos calmada y con algo de dulzura en ella. –Por favor-.

La titán la miraba extrañada, pero su semblante pasó a uno sencillamente serio dando a entender que le prestaba atención -¿Quién eres?- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Harly Grace, soy una de las three immortals-dijo la chica muy confiada acercándose un poco a la joven gótica, acto que Raven no rechazó, esa rara joven hermosa parecía confiable.

-Bien…¿para que necesitas nuestra ayuda…Harly?...y ¿quiénes son las three immortals?...-preguntó Raven con un poco más de serenidad y tranquilidad.

La chica de nombre Harly suspiró un poco –Aún no puedo decirte eso Raven, lo siento…a decir verdad…yo no debería estar aquí. Llegué aquí buscando a mi compañera, sentí su presencia aquí, pero al entrar desapareció y me quedé esperando en caso de que apareciera cerca de nuevo. Al llegar a esta isla con una de las rocas filosas me herí, y por eso mismo en mi torpeza caí en una de sus trampas.-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.-Ellas no quieren que ustedes sepan aún, pero creo que si ustedes nos ayudan por voluntad, todo sería más sencillo-. Mientras decía esto se acercó más a Raven con una mirada ilusionada que a la chica oscura le causó ternura, pero no perdió su postura para interrogarla.

-¿Ellas?- hizo la simple pregunta que sabía que la chica entendería.

-Ellas…ellas no saben que estoy aquí…no deben saberlo…si no…-.

-Si no…te buscarás problemas…¿no es así?- Su frase fue interrumpida por una voz femenina mucho más madura y fría quizá que la de Raven, que provenía de las sombras entre la ventana y las cortinas ondeantes en el viento.

-No…-susurró la joven de larga cabellera palideciendo aún al mirar hacia las sombras.

**Continuará???**

**No lo se…je je je…ya saben como es esto …depende de a quien le toque la bolita (lanzando la bolita muy arriba observando como le caía en el regazo a Crow) anda pequeña …tu turno…**

**Mata ne a todos **


	3. Chapter 3

La monarca de la noche brillaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando esa ciudad llena de inocentes, ciudad del delito y la justicia.

Y dentro de aquel edificio en forma de T, específicamente en el cuarto de la chica oscura el silencio era intenso y a lo lejos solo se escuchaba el grito de las olas al morir contra las rocas.

Pero nadie en esa habitación notaba ese sonido, pues la presencia de una nueva chica en la ventana había elevado la tensión, la chica que hace horas había sido una loba, ahora convertida de nuevo en su estado humano se encontraba mas pálida de lo que su piel era y retrocedía pequeños pasos mientras que en sus ojos se podía notar algo de miedo.

La hechicera no entendía lo que pasaba pero al oír la voz instintivamente se volvió para encontrar a la dueña de esta, pero esta estaba protegida por las sobras y la luz de la luna, que aun estando de espaldas a la ventana no lograba iluminarla, pero aunque la hechicera acostumbrara sus ojos a la oscuridad no habría podido distinguirla, solo duro un segundo en esa posición, al siguiente instante se encontraba sujetando a Harly del cuello y azotándola con una fuerza sobrehumana contra la pared creando un pequeño cráter en esta.

E intentando quitarse el asombro Raven intento ayudar a Harly pero apenas alzo su mano para hacer que una esfera de energía oscura se acumulara en esta sintió cuatro punzadas dolorosas en su brazo, como agujas perforando la piel y llegando a la carne, sosteniendo con fuerza y dispuestas pareciese a desprender su brazo. Volteo la cabeza hacia el dolor para descubrir a una pantera un poco mas pequeña de lo normal mordiendo su brazo.

Todo pasaba tan rápido que le costaba trabajo asimilar lo que pasaba, podía ver a Harly en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo por sus labios y resbalando por su barbilla, pero el ataque había sido tan veloz que no podía asimilarlo, y el dolor que sentía por la mordida que aunque estaba ahí, apenas comenzaba a punzar.

La chica volteo a ver a Raven y ahí fue cuando la pudo ver claramente, piel tan pálida como la de Harly e incluso mas, unos ojos violetas muy parecido a los suyos al igual que en el cabello con la única diferencia de que el de la chica era tan largo que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cintura. Vestía un traje de cuero con varios adornos en lo que parecía plata, un corsé de color negro dándole continuidad a los adornos de su traje, botas con un tacón que terminaba en una fina cuchilla, se venia la empuñadura de una espada en su vaina atada a su cinturón y las fundas de dos pistolas gemelas, tenia una mirada gélida, tan fría que un suave escalofrió recorrió a Raven, aunque se negó a mostrar este gesto.

-Por tu bien te recomiendo que olvides todo lo que has oído esta noche- Fueron las únicas palabras de la chica mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto la joven hechicera mientras sostenía aquella gélida mirada

-Mi nombre es algo que no te importa y lo que has oído hoy deberás de olvidarlo si es que prefieres seguir viviendo- Y con esto termino de acercarse a la hechicera para apuntarle con una de sus pistolas – Tu decides, olvidar o morir –

Raven intento defenderse creando un campo de energía oscura alrededor de ella, pero el dolor del brazo volvió y es que al mirar la pantera seguía ahí, sus colmillos manchados con sangre no dejaban de dañar aquella piel porcelana cubierta por una suave tela empapada de aquel liquido carmesí.

Y es que el dolor era insoportable, si bien antes había sido herida de gravedad en cualquier parte del cuerpo, pareciese que los colmillos habían tocado algún nervio, pero solo basto un suave movimiento de la pistola para que la pantera desapareciese.

-Quisiera poder quedarme a jugar mas… pero se nos acaba el tiempo, nuestro turno ha terminado, es hora de que otros tiren los dados… pero no falta mucho para nuestro próximo turno – Dijo la chica mientras pasaba su mirada de Raven hacia la ventana viendo como el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse lentamente dando anuncio de la llegada del rey sol.

Y sin más ni mas, la chica de larga cabellera se acerco a Harly para ayudarla a levantarse y ambas salieron por la ventana, perdiéndose entre las ultimas sombras de la noche, dejando a una hechicera confundida y herida en su habitación…

No pasaron ni 5 minutos desde que aquellas extrañas chicas se habían ido a cuando los titanes llegaron al cuarto de Raven y al verla herida se alarmaron, intentaron buscar pistas, pero no había nada solo el cráter dejado cuando aquella extraña chica golpeo a Harly contra la pared, pero fuera de eso nada.

Incluso buscaron en las cámaras de la torre, si estas habían grabado algo pero pareciese que durante el tiempo que ellas estuvieron ahí, estas dejaron de funcionar.

El equipo estaba muy confuso y el líder demasiado frustrado. Dio ordenes a Cyborg, nuevas cámaras, mas seguridad, se tomarían turnos para vigilar durante la noche ya no dejarían nada a la ligera, aquellas ladronas pagarían por sus crímenes y mas por haber lastimado a una titán.

Pero Raven nunca menciono nada de lo que escucho de Harly, no fue por la amenaza de muerte, no era eso... simplemente no quería poner a sus amigos en riesgo y todo aquello que le dijo esa chica le parecía tan convincente que quería indagar sobre ello, esos objetos robados, que valor tenían? Por que eran tan importantes? Y principalmente… quienes o que eran las Three Inmortals?

Paso su día investigando en libros, pergaminos, hojas que algún día le pertenecieron a sabios en Azarath, cualquier cosa le podría servir, encontró algunas relaciones con los objetos robados pero cosas que parecían sin importancia, pero cada detalle lo asimilaba no quería que nada se le pasara por alto.

Durante toda la mañana todo estuvo relativamente tranquilo aunque el equipo no descansaba, Robin se encargaba de revisar lo que tenían de las escenas del crimen, recordando la visita de aquella extraña chica pero había tantos eslabones que no se unían… en verdad estaban frente a un caso distinto.

El resto del equipo, a excepción de Raven, estaban patrullando la ciudad por cielo, mar y tierra.

Mientras el tic tac del reloj sonaba, dando paso a los minutos y estos a las horas y ese es el tiempo que el líder llevaba examinando las fotografías buscando algún detalle que no hubiera visto, una pista pequeña pero de importancia y sin embargo no había encontrado nada y fue cuando sus esperanzas empezaban a flaquear que el timbre de la torre sonó, no esperaban visitas, no había pedido pizza así que… ¿qué podría ser?

Camino hasta la puerta con paso rápido y al abrirla no encontró a nadie, miro alrededor para asegurarse de que en verdad no había nadie afuera, pero nada…

Unos niños traviesos – Pensó, pero, en una isla?... Miro hacia abajo y encontró una pequeña carta, en un sobre pequeño, demasiado para ser de una carta cualquiera, se agacho y lo tomo.

Examino aquel sobre, letras claras y doradas resaltaba el nombre de Verónica y abajo simplemente decía "Titanes" – Verónica?- Susurro para si mismo. Abrió el sobre con cuidado para leer la carta en silencio, al terminar solo acertó a sacar su comunicador.

-Titanes, regresen a la torre, hay algo importante – Fueron las únicas indicaciones del líder mientras sostenía la carta con la otra mano releyéndola, intentando creer lo que esta decía.

-------------------------------------------

Crow:

Miren estoy viva oo….

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo y disculpen el retraso, mi musa se fue pidiendo mejores condiciones de trabajo --

Y pues… a quien le toque la pelotita tomando la pelotita para lanzarcela de regreso a Under


	4. Chapter 4

**El sabueso**

Minutos después de haber reunido al grupo, el joven líder escaneo la carta, mostrándola en la enorme pantalla de computadora para que todos pudieran admirarla detenidamente

Minutos después de haber reunido al grupo, el joven líder escaneo la carta, mostrándola en la enorme pantalla de computadora para que todos pudieran admirarla detenidamente. Letras suaves y ágilmente escritas en manuscrita resaltaban sobre el papel y la tinta oscura. El mensaje era corto y claro, una llamada a los titanes o una trampa:

_Titanes:_

_Si quieren saber mas sobre los objetos de valor milenario y de sus extrañas visitantes, búsquenme antes de que el sol toque el horizonte en la cruz de la torre mas alta de nuestra catedral, yo les puedo dar la información que necesitan._

_P.D: no llamen la atención, si lo hacen solo traerán problemas._

"¿y bien como podemos confiar en lo que dice esa carta?" dijo el hombre de metal cruzando los brazos pensativamente.

"es nuestra única pista por el momento Cyborg… no tenemos nada mas y estamos completamente indefensos ante un enemigo que no conocemos" el joven líder guardo la carta cuidadosamente y se la paso a su compañero metálico, mientras la chica gótica miraba la ventana intentando divisar el cielo entre el cristal.

"no falta mucho para que anochezca" susurro suavemente para si misma mientras los demás miraban el horizonte.

"no tenemos otra opción… titanes… vamos" a la orden del líder los titanes se encaminaron a la catedral, la noche estaba por llegar, mientras miraban a su alrededor, poniendo sumo cuidado en cada detalle del lugar para no caer en una trampa. El silencio era roto por el eco susurrante de los rezos que llegaban al horizonte atrapados entre laberintos de piedra sin oportunidad de escapar. El sol amenazaza con sumergirse en las frías aguas que bañaban el horizonte, mientras los jóvenes buscaban con la mirada a la chica que los había convocado. "¿Dónde esta esa tal verónica?" susurro el líder mientras una silueta femenina se encontraba sentada cerca de la cruz.

"tan ciegos están… vaya héroes" los jóvenes miraron atentamente a la silueta mientras la poca luz del sol iluminaba su figura era una joven alta, casi tanto como la joven extraterrestre, de un hermoso cabello castaño, tan claro y ondulado, como las mismas olas que golpeaban suavemente contra las arenas en esos escasos minutos de luz, sujetado por media cola que asía lucir esa melena una hermosa cascada que caía por su espalda. Vestía una blusa de manga larga de un color café, cubierta por un chaleco negro, tan oscuro como las sombras que la rodeaban. Sus jeans azules deportivos contrastaban con aquellas tonalidades, mientras el collar que jugaba en cuello jugaba al mimo con la cruz más grande de la catedral.

"Verónica" susurro el líder al verla atentamente examinando su figura engañosa.

"la misma" dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa sin quitarle la vista a Raven, quien sentía aquellos ojos esmeraldas, una pequeña cicatriz se asomaba por su mejilla izquierda como un pequeño juego de olas oscilantes al movimiento de su piel.

"venimos en busca de información que según tu carta tu nos puedes dar" el joven líder dio un par de pasos así verónica mientras ella se quedaba en su lugar.

"todo a su debido tiempo… ustedes se están enfrentando a enemigos de milenios, tan terrible y despiadados que hasta los ángeles del santuario eterno las persiguen sin lograrlo"

"¿ángeles?" dujo el hombre de metal mientras su cuerpo si inclinaban asía delante lentamente. "pero los ángeles no son solo…"

"¿mito?… ¿leyenda?… ¿una historia inventada por los hombres para los hombres para expandir su mensaje de fe y esperanza absurda que mueve masas y corazones?... jóvenes héroes hay mas de este mundo que desconocen… que todo lo que vive el hombre es una mentira tan absurda al olvidar lo que existe en la oscuridad y las sombras" con una sonrisa burlona la joven miro asía el horizonte para volver su mirada asía los titanes.

"si estas jugando con nosotros mejor calla que no estamos para bromas" dijo molesto el líder ante el tono burlón de sus palabras, pero había algo en ella que no parecía ni mentira, pero no sonaba a verdad.

"Esto es un juego… un juego absurdo llamado… acabemos con la humanidad" tomando un pequeño respiro paso su mirada sobre cada uno examinándolos atentamente clavando su mirada en Raven. "Three Inmortals… les toco una tarea pesada… jejejeje"

"Three Inmortals" susurro Raven al escucharlo de Verónica, sus pensamientos se aceleraron golpeando sus recuerdos.

"les explicare… Three Inmortals son tres chicas, a simple vista parecen humanas, pero esconden en su sangre secretos de milenios… una raza única de la cual solo pocos pueden sobrevivir… Krisom" tomo un respiro mientras susurraba las ultimas palabras. "una combinación de castas tan poderosas que sobrepasa los limites conocidos por jejejeje el cielo y el infierno…"

"¿castas?... ¿no son humanas?" pregunto ingenuamente el chico bestia arqueando la ceja en juego de miradas.

"eso es lo que he dicho desde un principio… mitad vampiro… mitad lycano…pero mas poderoso… en un pequeño y cómodo empaque de carne y huesos es un molde femenino"

"¿que estas diciendo?... esas cosas no existen… son solo fantasías… ficción… no son reales" dijo el joven líder mientras apretaba los dientes ante la actitud burlona de Verónica.

"toma un libro y pregúntate de donde salieron las fantasías… si existen… no solo esas criaturas si no millones de castas mitológicas que invaden nuestros sueños y pesadillas… el hombre las exilio y ahora estas castas quieren venganza… por eso están aquí… robando piezas de incalculable valor milenario" dijo dando una sonrisa burlona tras una pequeña pausa "la guerra de sangre va a volver a comenzar… y si no quieren que eso ocurra tienen que ayudarme"

"¿ayudarte?" repitió la joven extraterrestre con un tono de duda en su voz.

"mi única razón por la que estoy aquí es para capturarlas y llevarlas a juicio, donde tendrán su muy merecido castigo" pronuncio mientras su chaqueta comenzaba a alargarse ante las sombras volviéndose mas gruesa de lo que era, tomando una textura emplumada cambiando súbitamente de color para transformarse en un hermoso par de alas blancas. 

"tu eres…" pronuncio el joven verde mirándola sorprendida al igual que sus acompañantes, mientras Raven intentaba ocultar en las sombras de su capa su sorpresa.

"un ángel… la ley suprema de este mundo…" guardo sus alas encogiéndolas sobre su espalda para continuar. "y estoy harta de que esas tres… si no la detenemos el mundo se volverá un caos… y los humanos serán alimento de dragones… duran milenios nosotros hemos cuidado el equilibrio del mundo de la magia y la humanidad… hemos cuidado a nuestros hermanos híbridos y a nuestros hijos… los Krysom sobrepasaron nuestra expectativa… y salieron de control destruyendo el equilibrio" 

"¿como podemos detenerlas?... ¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunto el líder dando unos pasos mas asía Verónica, mientras esta sonreía.

"ellas son fuertes… son hábiles… pero se tienen tanto cariño… atrapen a una y tendrán a las tres"

"¿pero como aremos eso si ni siquiera podemos encontrarlas?" pregunto Cyborg cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"por eso les he traído un pequeño regalo que les será muy útil" desviando la mirada Asia la oscuridad izo una pequeña señal con su mano, mientras un joven un poco mas alto que Cyborg se acercaba a ella, su piel era bronceada, con los músculos de su torso y brazos bien marcados y delineados sobre su piel, su cabello era negro azulado muy corto solo una pequeña trenza jugaba al péndulo en su cuello, sus ojos turquesa gritaban de vida en un hermoso resplandor de hielo, mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pantalón abultado de las piernas los cuales eran cortados por unas vendas que adornaban sus pies y sus manos, sus ropas estaban sucias y su cuerpo despedía olor a desierto, mientras que pequeños jeroglíficos adornaban el lado derecho de su torso. 

Entre sus manos llevaba una jaula tan grade como su torso, donde había un pequeño reptil, no poseía rostro en su cabeza mas bien una abertura en forma de cruz que se asomaba en su piel, solo poseía dos patas gruesas y cortas con pequeñas garras afiladas asomándose por sus dedos.

"gracias Anyu…" el joven le entrego la jaula a Verónica mientras se alejaba entre las sombras "este mis jóvenes amigos es un sabueso… una criatura tan extraña que solo puede existir una en el mundo… solo posee un sentido… el olfato… no pueden ver… no pueden saborear… no pueden escuchar… no pueden sentir…tiene la nariz tan sensible… que puede oler lo inimaginable… jejejeje les será muy útil para localizar a Three Inmortals y mas al principal dolor de cabeza de las tres" dijo para entregarle al joven de metal la jaula para darle a Robin un pedazo de metal dorado.

"eww o como huevos y carne podrida…o se esta pudriendo lentamente" dijo el joven verde en una mueca extraña de asco para taparse la nariz al acercarse al sabueso.

"huele como un escarabajo neerfdarp del pantano del planeta Snerff" susurro la joven extraterrestre tapándose la nariz y la boca junto con su compañero verde.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo el joven maravilla examinando la pieza.

"un poco de Avulon… un metal muy parecido al oro… pero mucho mas fuerte que el titanio… una de ellas tiene brazaletes de este material… brazaletes que no se pueden remover… dénselo al sabueso y la encontraran" Verónica dio un ultimo vistazo al horizonte mientras el sol ya casi oculto por las aguas descendía lentamente. "una cosa mas titanes… no me busquen… yo los contactare" susurro para desparecer instantáneamente mientras el lugar se cubría de oscuridad nocturna.

"¿y que hacemos con esto?" dijo la joven extraterrestre metiendo su mano en la jaula acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

"habrá que hacer la prueba, haber si lo que dice Verónica es cierto" dijo Robin para que Cyborg dejara la jaula en el suelo mientras la abría lentamente tomando al sabueso para sacarlo de esta.

"entonces el seguirá el rastro de esa cosa… que fácil hasta yo puedo hacerlo" susurro el joven verde con un tono molesto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mirando hacia otro lado.

"no encuentro nada sobre el avulon o el sabueso en mi base de datos… tendremos que probar"

"no me gusta la idea… no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto… que tal si esa tal verónica nos engaño y es una trampa" Raven miro a sus compañeros mientras estos solo observaban al sabueso.

"es la única pista que tenemos Raven por lo menos hay que intentarlo" dijo el líder tomando la pieza de metal acercándosela al sabueso mientras esta abría un poco la cavidad de su cabeza soltando una pequeña nube de gas tenue que al contacto con el metal desapareció, mientras el animal salía disparado corriendo a toda velocidad. "titanes… siganlo"

**Continuara?**

**Y aquí de nuevo yo, Undergirl… lamento la demora y la ausencia… mucha inspiran cía y muy poco tiempo franky les manda saludos donde quiera que este… bueno continuara? Tal vez… todo depende de a quien le toca otra vez (pasándole la bolita verde a harly) Harly cuidado es franky no una bolita… ups Oo'''**


	5. Chapter 5

**Transilvania**

Hola a todos: lamento mucho la espera...demasiadas cosas en la cabeza de la escritora...pero aqui esta un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes...espero que lo disfruten

Aun la reina de la noche brillaba sobre la ciudad, iluminando las vidas de aquellos seres necesitados de luz en la oscuridad, cuando 5 jóvenes héroes volaban, corrían en motocicleta o auto, detrás de una extraña criatura, que a pesar de su apariencia de patas cortas y torpes, corría más rápido de lo que pudieran imaginar.

-Cyborg- dijo el joven líder por su comunicador a su compañero -dirígete a hacia la torre y prepara la nave T para un viaje…creo que esta cosa nos llevará a algún lugar del otro lado del mar- ordenó Robin al ver con gran asombro como ese sabueso corría tan velozmente que comenzó a andar sobre el agua sin ninguna dificultad.

-Raven, Starfire, Chico Bestia, síganlo…Cyborg y yo los alcanzaremos dentro de poco, no lo pierdan de vista.- Terminó de decir esto al llegar casi a la isla con su motocicleta anfibia.

Raven volaba a gran velocidad sin apartar su mirada de su objetivo, pero con su mente en otro lado, buscando una relación con lo que Verónica les acababa de explicar, algo no concordaba, Verónica era un ángel, y les había explicado como los Krisom, una raza híbrida, eran sus enemigos, como ellas quería acabar con la raza humana, pero ¿por qué?, y como una criatura que parecía despedir tanta bondad como lo había sido Harly podía siquiera pensar en acabar con la humanidad. Si lo que decía Verónica era verdad, los verdaderos enemigos eran esas tres chicas a las que ahora buscaban, pero entonces…¿por qué habían ido a pedirles ayuda?...y ¿a qué se refería aquella chica de cabellos lavanda al decir que era turno de otros?...

Todas estas ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza sin encontrar sentido, sabía que era al más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero… ¿qué era?

La noche se encontraba en plenitud absoluta y la hermosa luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, cuando detrás de los titanes que volaban en dirección al oriente, se escucharon los motores de la nave T.

-Ya era hora…se me comenzaban a cansar las alas viejo- decía el más joven de los titanes al entrar a su área dentro de la nave.

-A mi se me hace una hermosa noche para volar- entrando también la chica alienígena a su respectivo compartimiento. –No hemos perdido de vista ni un segundo al sabueso, Robin. Esta a unos cincuenta metros delante de nosotros y la velocidad a la que corre es impresionante.- daba su reporte la joven con un dejo de asombro en su dulce voz. Mientras que la hechicera sumida en sus pensamientos entraba a su cabina, algo no andaba bien, y no entendía porque, Verónica no le daba confianza en lo más mínimo.

Los cinco adolescentes siguieron su camino miles de kilómetros lejos de su punto de partida, lejos de su hogar, siguiendo al extraño reptil que los guiaba. Pasaron toda la noche de viaje y llevaban parte del día, era la hora del crepúsculo y el cielo era coloreado por hermosos tonos rojizos y violetas, al despedirse el astro rey y dar paso a su adorada reina.

-No me van a creer a donde estamos llegando- dijo Cyborg revisando sus coordenadas.

-¿A dónde viejo?- preguntó Chico Bestia algo adormilado con los ojos cerrados y recostado totalmente contra el respaldo de su silla con sus pies sobre el tablero.

-A Transilvania- dijo Robin con seriedad en su voz, a lo que Chico Bestia reaccionó de un salto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Has dicho Transilvania?... ¡genial!-reponía el pequeño chico verde con entusiasmo mirando por la ventana. –Es el lugar más tenebroso del mundo, lleno de leyendas y criaturas monstruosas-. Con la felicidad de su vos parecía que hubieran llegado a un parque de diversiones con un niño chiquito, cosa que Raven no pasó por alto cambió su expresión a una más sombría y lúgubre.

-Así es Chico Bestia, este lugar es un sitio de pesadilla y horrores inimaginables, donde todo esta en tu contra y dentro de cada sombra se oculta el peor de tus temores esperando para devorar tu alma por completo…y reír satisfactoriamente al escuchar tus gritos de terror y sufrimiento pidiendo piedad, sólo para torturar más tus sentidos…el país de la oscuridad y el terror…mmm…un buen lugar para un día de campo, ¿no te parece?- Terminó Raven con una sonrisa burlona que se transformó en una de satisfacción al ver el rostro pálido de su compañero verde, que la miraba horrorizado.

-Ya déjalo Raven, no quiero que bestita vaya a mojar el asiento- dijo Cyborg entre risas mirando su pantalla en la que tenía divisado al sabueso el cual comenzaba a adentrarse en los espesos bosques del lugar.

Llegó la noche, tan oscura como siempre, pero con la hermosa luna en lo alto del cielo y sus cómplices las estrellas haciéndole compañía. El sabueso había recorrido ya muchos kilómetros dentro de los bosques Transilvanos, hasta que a lo lejos divisaron un antiguo castillo, rodeado de jardines con rosas negras o tan rojas como la sangre.

-Creo que encontramos el lugar…Cyborg, desciende, continuaremos a pie, Chico Bestia vuela y fíjate hacia donde se dirige nuestro amigo, iremos atrás de ti.- ordenó con determinación Robin.

-¡¿Qué?!...¿estas loco?...¿yo sólo allá afuera?. Ni lo pienses amigo- dijo Chico Bestia cruzándose de brazos intentando sonar decidido. -¿Qué?...le temes a la oscuridad y a los monstruos- dijo Raven invadiendo la cabina de su compañero con tentáculos negros, para mirarlo desde su sitio con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. Acto seguido, Chico Bestia salió volando convertido en un murciélago verde, con los ojos aún casi fuera de sus orbitas por el miedo.

-Je je…pobre amigo Chico Bestia, ¿creen que estará bien?- decía algo preocupada, pero a la vez divertida la joven tamaraneana, a lo que Robin respondió –Tranquila Star, sabes como es Chico Bestia- y así aterrizaron en un claro de aquel espeso bosque.

Bajaron de la nave encontrándose en la negrura, provocada por la espesura de los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche. La luna muy poco iluminaba el suelo donde pisaban, a través de los pequeños espacios que dejaban lo altos pinos entre sus hojas, pero era lo suficiente para que por lo menos supieran que estaban en tierra firme.

-Chico Bestia se dirige hacia el norte, dónde parece estar aquel castillo del terror- anunció el joven de armadura metálica y circuitos integrados, con una voz que intentaba ser de ultratumba mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en es espeso bosque seguido por los otros.

Los adolescentes continuaron caminando por unos minutos en el más profundo de los silencios, más que por una orden, porque aquel lugar les infundía respeto y temor, parecía como si no desearan perturbar la tranquilidad y la paz en la que vivían los seres habitantes de aquel lugar mitológico y de leyenda. Sus pies a duras penas hacían ruido al pasar entre el césped, las raíces salientes y los arbustos. Poco a poco el bosque les dio paso a una vista que hubiera sido digna de cualquier rey de siglos pasados. Ante sus ojos se levantaban hermosos jardines con altas vallas de enredaderas y setos hermosamente cuidados, pero con mortíferas espinas ocultas que formaban un laberinto traicionero a las afueras, pero poco más adentro y aún a la vista, podían notarse los arbustos de bellas rosas de un color carmín tan profundo que parecían teñidas con sangre de seres desafortunados. Sobresaliendo de las rosas al lado oeste de su posición, se veía una hermosa fuente con figuras de oro resplandeciente de preciosas sirenas, de las que salían finas columnas de agua, y más a lo lejos, a unos 200 metros, levantándose entre enredaderas de rosas negras y brillantes como el ónix, se encontraba un castillo de piedra, tan antiguo como la más olvidada leyenda, pero con un toque de vida macabra en él, que se daba a entender por las luces en sus ventanales de forja y cristales con vitrales, que centelleaban en hermosos colores, a la luz que provenía del interior. Un castillo de estilo gótico tan espectral como hipnotizante, con sus gárgolas y ángeles adornando las torres, estaba frente a sus ojos, casi increíble, casi como aquel lugar, inimaginable.

-Vaya lugar- miraba Cyborg impresionado –Este lugar tiene decoraciones y aspectos de diferentes eras- sin poder dejar de admirar la estructura con sus jardines.

-¿No creen que podríamos inspirarnos un poco en este lugar para redecorar la torre?- preguntó Raven sin lograr ocultar el tono de entusiasmo y asombro en su vos.

-Me parece que tiene una belleza extraña. Algo…tenebrosa- comentó la joven de piel bronceada aferrándose al brazo de su líder.

-Cyborg, ¿dónde esta Chico Bestia?- inquirió Robin. –Parece estar muy cerca del castillo…tendremos que acercarnos también- dijo el mayor de los titanes consultando su radar.

-Bien titanes…vamos. Raven, ¿podrías hacernos el favor?- ordenó más que pidiendo el favor que señalaba, al momento que Raven los cubría con su energía oscura, para que al instante esta se convirtiera en un enorme cuervo negro de energía que se movió con agilidad y gracia entre las sombras a gran velocidad, hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Un murciélago verde colgado de cabeza en el alfeizar de una ventana baja. Al para, el cuervo desapareció dejando a los titanes con delicadeza en el suelo a un par de metros de la ventana.

-Chico Bestia… ¿has podido ver algo?- susurró apenas el joven líder, cosa que espantó al más joven y verde de éstos, que parecía estar abstraído con algo que divisaba desde la ventana, y que al ser sorprendido se soltó de donde estaba y cayó al piso, transformándose a su forma humana de nuevo.

-¡Viejo!...no me vuelvas a as…-pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que una mano de porcelana totalmente pálida se había plantado en su boca haciéndolo enmudecer. Sus ojos cautelosos miraban hacia dentro del castillo. Una silueta se movía dentro, era una figura agraciada que se movía elegantemente, era alguien que Raven reconocía bien.

-Harly…- susurró con un hilo de voz, para asombro de todos sus compañeros de equipo. Pero nadie dijo nada, sólo sus miradas inquisitivas fueron suficientes indicadores de que no entendían como su amiga sabía quién era ella.

Al quedar todo en silencio pudieron escuchar lo que la joven dentro decía, tenía algo en las manos y pronunciaba algunas palabras en latín haciendo que toda la habitación se iluminara, notando hasta entonces que estaba llena de estantes con frascos, libros y objetos. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera moverse o decir algo, un ronroneo detrás de los titanes y gruñido después fue todo lo que ellos pudieron captar antes de ser envueltos rápidamente en una inmensa negrura aún más grande que la causada por Raven. Todo fue demasiado rápido…

**Continuara…**

(lanzando la pelotita a la cabeza de Crow) uuppps .. je je je...bueno...lo siento Crow...me tocaba a mi U...y ahora te toca...hasta la próxima...mata ne


End file.
